


Clash

by bethgreenesgf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: Arya advanced on Daenerys, blade drawn.





	Clash

Arya advanced on Daenerys, blade drawn. She scrambled backwards until she hit the stalls. Daenerys scooped up a handful of mud and slung it at Arya, dirtying her breeches but not slowing her. Arya tsked at her efforts and delivered the death blow. A tap across her throat.

“Again.” Daenerys huffed and swiped at the mud covering her backside. She retrieved her stick, mirrored Arya’s stance, and swung.

Arya parried the blow easily. She struck Daenerys’ left breast lightly with her mock blade.

“Fuck. Dead?”

“Yes.” Arya drew Daenerys’ face towards hers. “You are distracted. Perhaps you need to relax.”


End file.
